


What Made Us Feel Human

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 5 - AU's and Prompts [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, One Shot, Prologue, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: What happens when normal people begin showing signs of metahuman powers and traits? Why, it gets monopolized of course. The world is fascinated by the wave of metahumans that have come to light all across the world, inspiring corporations and underground organizations to get in on the action. From commercialized trade to metahuman trafficking, everyone wants in. While some may see their metahuman genes as a blessing, and an instant rise to stardom, some view it as a curse.For Nayeli Lamb, being a carrier means she has a target on her back, placed there by Duncan Industries, one of the leading researcher companies and corporations banking on the metahuman craze. Hunted by the infamous metahuman detainee Jacob Seed, Nayeli realizes that her dormant abilities not only place herself in danger but those to come as well.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Deputy, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Far Cry 5 - AU's and Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What Made Us Feel Human

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look Stephanie is working on a side project again instead of focusing on her main stuff ^_^
> 
> This was heavily inspired by The Boys on Amazon and also S3 of Young Justice.
> 
> I do plan on making this a series eventually depending on the reception but for now this will have to suffice.
> 
> Also, despite this heavily focusing on Nayeli, the main story I have planned is actually revolved around her daughter Mai which hopefully we'll see eventually :) Think of this as a prologue.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! <3

****

**CAST:**

* * *

Tonight had not gone as Jacob Seed had initially planned. No, he should have been at home right now, in his shit apartment downing a glass of whiskey but here he was in the seedy underbelly of the city chasing after a lamb who had strayed too far from his brother’s flock. The technicality of it all was a bit complicated. His brother John ran Duncan Industries which was the world’s leading provider of caring for those who carried the meta-human gene. Essentially nullifying the gene in individuals before their powers surfaced

. Ironically, Duncan Industries was also contracted with the U.S. military, signing off on selecting a handful of these metahumans for special off the record missions. Another handful used for domestic peacekeeping causing a catch-twenty-two effect. Metahumans were villainized as abominations against nature but also idolized as celebrities on a near God tier status.

Metahumans were all anyone could seem to talk about and Duncan Industries was making a killing off of it.

Going by the name Wolf of Sparta, Jacob was considered to be one of many metahumans who were off the record. Adorned head to toe in kevlar bi-weave and plates of armor covered his most vital areas, he was a walking tank with the underlying metahuman benefit that he could turn into what many would call a werebeast or werewolf. With his unique set of powers, he had been given one of the handful of roles within his brother’s organization of hunting down runaways, such as he was doing now. The huntee’s tracks had led him to the old fish packing district, abandoned a long time ago by the city, mostly housing the homeless and other strays. Perfect place for someone who did not want to be found. The Spartan Wolf made his way into a warehouse that was closest to the pier, the target’s scent becoming stronger in intensity as he entered.

It was like an ambrosial scent, the scent of citrus that stood out amongst the rancid scent that emitted from the rest of the dock. She was close. He bit his lip, eager with anticipation. Both in terms of getting this over with but also the thrill that came with playing cat and mouse, knowing he was going to win no matter what.

“You cannot hide in the shadows forever little lamb.” He teased, “I will find you.”

He was met with silence. One may have figured that the hunted had already dipped, but Jacob knew better. This particular runaway enjoyed the game of cat and mouse. More than that, they indulged in another guilty pleasure. Revenge. 

“If you take one more step,” a voice suddenly called out, everywhere and nowhere at once, “I will lodge an arrow through your throat.”

Jacob sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, biting his smile back, “So you got into the armory as well did you?”

She was particularly feisty this evening it appeared. He was rather fond of it. 

In order to draw her out, he continued to goad her, “If you come with me now, I promise to ask John to go easy on you.”

There was a slight hint of movement from the rafters above. He had said something to make her slip up. He now had a semi-idea of where she was hiding, but he needed her down here on the ground to be fully effective. She held the advantage for now.

“Go easy on me?” she mocked, “Just as he went easy on my brother?”

Her voice was shaky. Trembling with rage and sadness. Hearing her as such gave him reason to pause. How had she heard of the news so quickly? Was this the reason she ran away? The woman he was hunting...Nayeli Lamb, had come to Duncan Industries as an orphan alongside her brother Takoda almost ten years ago. The two were living on the streets when one of John’s associates, a corrupt cop going by the nickname Raven found them. Runaways and orphans were what made up a majority of their secretive experiments and Raven was a steady supplier. These children were expendable, allowing them to see just how far they could push the limits in amplifying dormant and already existing abilities, trying to replicate it with science in host bodies, trying to mix and match abilities. It was a complicated process. You had to go through exhaustive physical and mental training, and then proceed through awakening the dormant meta human genes if you hadn’t already been showing. As an incentive to the children, they were allowed to pick an alter-ego for themselves, under the guise that they were going to be some sort of hero as soon as they came out on the other end of it all. Overall, the odds of survival were one in a hundred.

Nayeli was midway through her training when her brother got selected. Let’s just say he was one of the ninety-nine souls who didn’t make the cut.

“I was going to tell you after your training was completed.” Jacob said, almost sounding apologetic, “Takoda knew the risks.”

An arrow whizzed by his head, grazing his mask causing an unpleasant high-pitched screech of metal on metal. This was particularly grating on him, considering his heightened senses. He growled in agitation as he shook it off. Lucky for him, his sense of smell was not affected, allowing him to smell his target getting closer. Rapidly closer. Under the mask, the Spartan Wolf licked his lips, anticipating his prey. The hunted may have had the benefit of the shadows, but he knew her tricks. He knew the precise moment she would choose to strike. What angle she would approach from. What velocity she would launch into. He all this because well, he was the one who trained her. The wolf jolted his arm out into the air just in time to catch her by the arm as she came lunging from the ceiling beams, disarming the arrow she had planned to jam into his neck. He threw her to the ground, stunning her for a moment before she jumped back to her feet. The wolf’s lips parted with a smirk. She had upgraded her look. A bit more theatrical.

“I don’t think little big girls should be walking this part of town alone.” he mockingly teased, “The big bad wolf may snatch you up.”

He drew his blade from the holster residing on his back. The masked woman bared her teeth at him, “Joke all you want. I’m going to kill you, and then I’m going to burn your brother’s little utopia to the ground.”

“You know I can’t let you do that little lamb.”

His tone changed again, this time saddened when he realized she was definitely not going to back down. Not until one of them were lying in a pool of their own blood. She stared him down with her hazel eyes, looking both calculated and pained.

“Then you know you can’t take me back alive.”

Her finger was suddenly hot on the trigger of the Gatling crossbow she commandeered, launching multiple arrows at once. Jacob only had milliseconds to draw his sword, deflecting the first few before one lodged itself in his shoulder, staggering him. He quickly made it to cover, the fury of arrows following him like a trail of fire lit upon gasoline. The benefit of her weapon in his case was that it was only viable for a few seconds at best. She’d have to go hand in hand for the remainder of the fight. She had come prepared though. He heard the subtle _thunk_ of her throwing the weapon down as soon as it ran out of ammo. He emerged from his cover, watching as she drew a hunting knife from her holster. 

His eyes narrowed as he cocked his head, “Did you steal my knife from my bedroom?”

It was her turn to smirk at this time, “Actually you left it in my room. Though you were probably too preoccupied to remember.”

Oh he remembered all right.

“That’s what happens when you invite a wolf to your bed dear heart.” he chided, “They eat the pretty girls right up.”

He watched eagerly as his comment seemed to catch her off guard. This caused him to smile greatly under his mask. The thumping of her heart had increased, playing like an increasing rhythm of a drum. It was the most calming melody. Did they truly have to fight right now? He wanted nothing more than to figuratively, and literally sink his teeth into her. She lunged for him, suddenly drawing him away from his would-be fantasy. 

Their blades collided, instantly locking against one another. He took this moment to examine her once more. Despite the mask obscuring half of her face, he could make out all the fine details. Every inch of her face his lips had once graced during their secret rendezvous that began a couple years ago. What could he say. She was a magnificent specimen. He knew it from the day he met her. 

“What big eyes you have.” he commented. 

Nayeli’s initial ferocity began to subside, seemingly becoming intoxicated by his mere presence. 

“The kind that make wolves go mad?” she asked, her breath hitting a pitch of breathlessness. 

He leaned in, his face hovering just before their crossed blades. Though his mask hid his expression, he was equally and undeniably taken by her. With a single word, he responded.

“Absolutely.” 

\-----

This dual would have finished a lot quicker if she could only set aside her own emotions. Nayeli clashed her knife against the gap between Jacob’s armor locating on his left arm, slashing the inner elbow of causing him to drop to his knee finally. The fight lingered on until both fighters were down to the last bit of strength they had. It had been sometime after three in the morning when the wolf arrived here, hunting down his stray apprentice. Now, little hints of the morning sky began to lead through the cracks of the old warehouse, illuminating the fighters and the blood they had drawn from one another. With Jacob down momentarily, Nayeli collapsed to both knees, panting, sweating, and smeared with blood. Both of them had exchanged their fair share of blows. Somewhere in between it all, they had torn off each other's masks, their armor and clothes tattered. Jacob had taught her well - but he had one advantage over her. He was an actual meta-human. She was not. He’d heal within the next twenty minutes, feeling no worse than having a few drinks the night prior. She, however, could not say the same.

He could have easily just taken her right there. Without a word. Without a struggle. She’d be half-way back to Duncan Industries right now but she wasn’t. He was purposely biding his time. She laid down her weapon as a sign of good faith. If he was going to take her, she wanted to go in one piece. At least be given the chance to get close and personal with John one last time so she could take him out. Jacob did the unthinkable though. He took lay down his weapon, eyeing her cautiously. 

Out of nowhere he suddenly blurted, “We could go away. Together.”

Nayeli rolled her eyes, sighing, “Jake…”

It was evident this was a conversation they had had all too often before. Back then, it was Nayeli’s hesitance in leaving her brother behind that kept her from indulging in Jacob’s plan. Now it was revenge. He crawled over to her on all fours, his lips immediately taking to her throat. She immediately tilted her head back, groaning as his lips danced against her skin, whispering.

“We could go north across the border. I’ll protect us both. I can sense them before they even realize where we are.”

“Jacob, you know as well I do that John would simply send all of his little pets after us. We couldn’t-”

“We could. If you just trusted me.”

There was a hint of hurt that only came with the knowledge that the one you loved did not entirely, in this case, trust you. She could hear it in his voice. He was asking her to trust him. But how could she? He told her nothing about the experiments they had planned to subjugate her through. What they had put Takoda through. 

Before she could object, she shoved her suddenly to the cold concrete ground. She grunted, her body instantly trying to get back up but suddenly it had a hulk of a man atop her. Nayeli gripped at his back as his tongue trailed over the cuts lining her chest and neck. He made a noise that was a cross between a growl and groan as he tasted her blood. A natural aphrodisiac for the wolf. He sucked and bit, drawing more blood out of her. It was painful but the lone feeling of his tongue and lips trailing her skin was worth the sacrifice. 

One by one the pieces of their alter ego began to shed until they were down to their last remnants of plain clothing. Jacob’s hand trailed up and down her body, hurriedly, hungry. Undecided on what to focus on first. 

His hand wrapped around her throat - immediately prompting her to try and pry his hand from her. He however reacted by intensifying his grasp, eliciting a sound that in turn prompted him to carry out another form of punishment. As her back began to arch and writhe, he dipped his hand down with a sudden motive.

His lips continued to wander her neck, making her writhe in agony as her core began to burn with unkempt desire. Sensing her growing desperation, he reached his hand past her panties. 

Without a moment's hesitation, his fingers danced along her clit, gently circling and rubbing. Nayeli whimpered at his touch, easing into it as his other hand continued to hold her in place. His fingers began to move faster, flicking against her. Nayeli lowered one hand to push against the one that Jacob used to make her wet with every passing second. Her other hand was hard-pressed against the ground surrendering her body to the wolf. 

Jacob’s hot breath trickled down her neck as he continued to pick up the pace, causing her thighs to tighten as she began to squirm when he promptly slipped a finger inside her, followed by a second one, slowly thrusting in and out. The young woman couldn’t help but whimper as she began to thrust herself onto him, syncing in unison with the movement of his fingers. Jacob continued to kiss her neck hungrily, now leaving little bit marks as he tasted her skin. Eventually, he graduated to her lips, biting and pulling.

“What full lips you have…” He uttered, “They’re sure to lure someone bad…”. 

“Funny you should say that.” She replied, teasing.

Feeling his hunger amplifying, Jacob snatched her up suddenly like a rag doll. It was easy for him. Easy for him to just plop her on the nearest flat object in the abandoned building. He laid her down, his hand now having moved to restrain her wrists above her head. He began to unbuckle his pants with his free hand, his hardened cock making its immediate appearance. He pulled her legs toward him, throwing her right leg atop his right shoulder, spreading her apart for himself. 

Nayeli’s breathing was already quite fast as she sat helplessly, watching as he lumbered over her, eyes filled with bloodlust. With a need to hear her scream in the best way possible.. He grabbed hold of her legs, beginning to gradually insert himself into her. Nayeli gasped as her walls encompassed him, his girth filling every inch of her. He began with an excruciatingly painful slow thrust, forcing her to immediately groan and shift her hips. His eyes found hers, never once leaving as he continued to thrust himself into her for a rather long time. Nayeli, unable to keep eye contact after a while turned her head. Jacob did not appreciate that. His hand came to encompass parts of her face and neck while his other hand took a chunk of her hair, turning her towards him. He wanted to see every miniscule change in her face as he filled her, his cock sliding in and out. This time his thrusts were quicker, more haphazard. Nayeli could feel herself teetering on the edge as she mewled and fidgeted.

“Oh my god.” She cried.

Her outburst caused him to pause, grabbing her hips as he then flipped her over onto her stomach. He propped her up like a child playing with a doll, scooting her bottom closer and up into the air as her face was delved down into the object's surface. He continued his ferocious thrusts, his body ramming into her with loud thunderous claps. There was bound to be bruises as he continued to fuck her from behind as hard as he could, desperately thrusting, marking her as his own. Nayeli began to whimper as she tiptoed that final ridge before climaxing. She cried out as ripples of relief shot through her. Jacob took this moment to pause, shifting her to her original position on her back. He withdrew himself, gliding out as he now stood idly before her. He pulled her up to a sitting position, her head immediately coming to rest against his stomach as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The two remained in silence as they allowed their breath to catch up to them. 

Eventually, Nayeli nuzzled up her head, even more, allowing herself to listen to the subtle rhythm of his heart. Normally, after their little trysts, it was back to its normal pace within seconds. Now however, as he held her, it was booming as loud as ever.

“I’m sorry about your brother. I really thought he’d be the one in a hundred.” He said out of the blue.

He had begun playing with her hair as he stood there, twirling bits around his fingers. Nayeli didn’t speak at first. She needed a moment to process everything. While she could fault him for not telling her the truth, it was John who had pushed for these special experiments. It was John who took her brother from her. Nayeli sighed, closing her eyes.

She commented on his sudden softness with a sardonic tone, “My what a big heart you have.”

“The better time love you with.” He responded. 

Nayeli looked up, surprised as he lightly pecked her lips. He placed his hands just under her jawline, cupping her face. She stared back at him wondering…

“Is it true then? You’d leave all this behind and run away with me?”

“I would if it meant you’d give this old man a second chance.”

Nayeli smirked, “I guess even bad wolves can be good.” 

He kissed her again, deeper this time. This was bound to bring the entire wrath of Duncan Industries upon them. Losing Jacob meant they were losing one of their greatest assets. They would have to go far, as far as they could to get out from under John’s thumb. This would mean putting revenge on the back burner - but knowing her brother, he’d rather she stay alive than attempt a suicide mission to try and avenge him. Perhaps, just perhaps, she and Jake could form some semblance of a normal life. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you'd like this to continue as an actual series in the comments !
> 
> Some lines are credited to the song "Lil' Red Riding Hood" by Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs (though I was mostly listening to the Amanda Seyfriend version XD)
> 
> Cover stock photo from unsplash.com


End file.
